


this is our fate (i'm yours)

by Underthegallowws



Series: the karma in our stars [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No MCD, at all, because people need fluff apparently, everything is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/pseuds/Underthegallowws
Summary: “Come on, Liam…” Theo pleads, a small grin on his face. But the beta is not going to let himself be subdued by his boyfriend suddenly playing nice.“No.” He says, his arms crossed, and his eyes focused on the TV.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: the karma in our stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919815
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	this is our fate (i'm yours)

“Come on, Liam…” Theo pleads, a small grin on his face. But the beta is not going to let himself be subdued by his boyfriend suddenly playing nice.

“No.” He says, his arms crossed, and his eyes focused on the TV. 

Theo laughs under his breath, and takes a few steps, enough to place himself between Liam and the screen. He can’t help but smile. Liam is pouting, just like a child, his mouth a straight line, and his shoulders huffed. He looks young, and pissed off at the world, which is a great look on him.

“Come on…” He whispers, before kneeling in front of the sofa where Liam is seated. “You can’t blame me for that…”

He is answered by a huff, and Liam is still staring at absolutely nothing. Theo sighs.

“How many times could I have shut you off by using that ? If only I knew, at that time…”

And now Liam is looking at him with something that looks like betrayal in his eyes, so Theo is quick to raise his hands, apologetic. “Sorry, sorry.”

They have been back from Scott’s house for fifteen minutes, and the only words Liam has pronounced are “No” and “Shut up”. It must be a new record, because as far as Theo remembers, he has never been able to keep Liam from talking his ears off. Not that he minds. It’s the contrary, actually. And he would be worried, if he didn’t know Liam is  _ playing _ with him.

It feels nice, being able to play. Liam faking anger and resentment, and Theo having to work with it. There is no heat there, no real antagonism, and it’s all new for Theo. He loves it more than he should. Not having to fear for the worse is certainly making him happier these days.

He wants to bring his hands to Liam’s thighs, but he is denied as Liam purposely moves out of his way. Theo has to muffle another laugh.

“Are you serious right now ? You act like a ten-year old.”

If looks could kill, Theo would be dead right now. Liam opens his mouth to answer, but he seems to remember he isn’t supposed to talk, and his lips are brought back together in the thinnest of lines.

“You scary little werewolf”, Theo whispers, tenderly, before surging to Liam’s side, taking him by surprise, enough for him to leave a quick peck on his right cheek. Liam tries to push him away, but Theo uses his arms to rise against the werewolf, and he leaves a wet messy kiss on the other cheek. Liam tries to look annoyed, wiping his face with emphasis, and Theo shakes his head. He is still laying on the sofa, and he finds his head falling on Liam’s lap. Which, usually, would mean some scalp massaging, but Liam crosses his arms again, and Theo is left looking at him from upside down.

“You’re cute.” He says, because it’s a fact, and he doesn’t say it enough. “So many things we could do right now. But I get it. You’re pouting.”

Liam looks at him pointedly, clearly trying to weigh the pros and cons of answering. Theo smiles even more.

“I am not really used to talking alone, but I think I like it.”

Slowly, leaving enough time for Liam to get away, he grabs one of his hands, and brings it to his lips. He leaves a few kisses on the top, still looking at Liam, before turning to the palm. 

“I wonder what a seer would say about reading my palms. Do you think there is a break in my lines ?”

And it’s an interesting question. Theo wouldn’t really believe in what someone calling themselves a seer would have to say about his life, but there are propably real clairvoyants somewhere on this earth, and he would be curious to know if his whole life has been planned for the beginning. If there is a sign of him being sent to Hell. Maybe he will just ask Deaton where to find one of them next time the vet is having a good day.

"I'd like to know." Theo expires. "I would be funny to learn that we've been destined to meet. What if it's written somewhere that, today, we were supposed to end like this ?" He adds, softly. He likes the idea. And he can feel Liam relaxing against him, which is always a good sign

He feels Liam’s free hand slowly falling on his head, and fingers going through his hair, soothing and careful.

“Am still mad.” Liam says, not looking at him, but he keeps playing with Theo’s hair. The chimera smiles, and leaves another kiss on the inside of Liam’s wrist.

“I’m sorry.” He says, because even though Liam looks cute, and it’s all fun and games, he just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, you’re right, you shouldn’t have.”

“I didn’t even think…”

“It hurts, Theo.” Liam says, freeing his hand from Theo’s, and bringing it on his heart. “I feel personally attacked.”

Theo nods, still laying down on Liam’s thighs, and he turns his head to face the teenager’s stomach. Through the thin layer of the t-shirt, he hums, and it startles Liam, leaving Theo breathless from the laughter. It’s addictive, being so close, and so free. He wants to try everything, wants to kiss every part of Liam, to catalogue his reactions. So far, he loves each and every one of them.

He hums again, and Liam pushes him farther from his stomach. “Stop that.”

“You smell good.” Theo answers, before turning his head, probably hurting his neck in the process, to look at Liam. “You’re cute, and you smell good, and you can’t resist me.”

“True, true, and not true.”

Theo arches an eyebrow, because, to him, it sounds like a challenge. He uses both of his arms to sit, and leans over his boyfriend. He waits for him, close enough for their breaths to intertwine, but not enough for them to kiss.

“You can’t resist me”, he repeats, before pecking the corner of Liam’s mouth. He can see the werewolf blinking slowly at this, and both of their hearts falling into a fast rythm. He pretends to go for Liam’s mouth, only to derail and leave another small kiss on his forehead, and Liam isn’t happy about that. He can feel a hand fisting his shirt, and trying to get him closer to Liam’s lips, but he resists, mocking him in a small laugh.

“See ? You can’t resist my charm, and my wicked looks, and…”

He doens’t get to finish his sentence, as Liam manages to find his lips, and they move together, relishing in the moment. Liam is warm, and strong, so Theo doesn’t have to bear the weight of the world alone for an instant. Liam bites his lips, and Theo happily oblige him, offering himself as a tribute to Liam’s pleasure. 

“Am still mad.” Liam repeats, before kissing him again.

“Yeah.” Theo manages between two embraces. “I know.”

“Never call me a gremlin again.” Liam tells him, before exploring under Theo’s shirt with his fingers, earning himself a noise that makes him want to kiss Theo even more.

“Never.” Theo promises, in a breath. 

And he thinks he should be able to keep his vow. After all, there are so many options in this category. Dwarf, pint-sized or pocket Liam. So many ways to get Liam all worked up about something he can make him forget a few minutes later.

Theo will never be over bantering with Liam. He is just glad their fights end up with the both of them naked on the sofa, these days. There are only so many times one can get their nose broken without losing their minds. And as Liam's hand cups his jaw, he can't help but wonder. 

Was he part of Liam's destiny all along ? Was it written in the starts, or on the palm of a young supernatural ? Not that Theo cares.

Feeling Liam's lips against his, and feeling his body react to Theo's touch... There is no denying they fit together like a puzzle made by fortune.

  
  



End file.
